totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Explosion Action
Lights, Camera, Action! Total Drama: Explosion Action is a fanfiction about sixteen campers that arrives on the most explosive set ever. The previous season was on a explosion island. Chris made this set with his co-host Shawn. Shawn is a camper that partipicated in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. He was the co-host in the previous season too. Total Drama: Explosion Action will introduce sixteen new characters. Alexa, Berry, Boy, Daniel, Daphne, Dune, Ellen, Freddy, George, Mary-Ann, Philippe, Pink, Princess, Savannah, Sylvester and Tunder. They all have a special thing on themselves that makes them a special character. Sweet, naive, mean, evil, dramatic, smart contestants will face challenges, eliminations and more. But, now they have to do challenges in movie themes. Contestants ('''SPOILER ALERT:' If you dont wanna see who is eliminated, dont look at this table!!!!!!!!)'' Episodes Episode 1 ~ Get Ready! Set? Go! Chris walks on a island and looks to the camera. He says that this new season will start at a set with every episode a new movie theme. Then he introduces the new sixteen contestants. He smiles. When everyone is arrived Chris tells them that the first challenge will start now. Everyone makes ready for the challenge. What will happen to them? Chris tells them the challenge. The contestants have to climb a mountain, run on the explosion race and then they have to fly with a private plane. The first eight will be in Camp Light. The other seven will be in Camp Camera. The last contestant that arrives at the finish will going home as first. So everyone have to run fast. Ellen, Savannah, Daphne, Sylvester, Boy, Berry, Freddy, Thunder and Philippe arrives as first and are now team Light! Mary-Ann, Princess, Pink, Boy, George and Daniel arrives after them. Only Alexa and Dune are not arrived. But then Alexa runs there cause Dune wasnt evil enough to stop Alexa for winning. Dune loses and is eliminated. She feels really bad about herself. Alexa is really happy. Camp Light can go to the luxe rooms and can have a party. Camp Camera have to go to the set. With Shawn.. but Dune isnt going home. Cause Dune is going to Explosion Island. She have to stay there till the next eliminated contestant arrives at the island. She have to battle to him/her. The winner will stay at the island. The other is going home. Dune is safe for now.. Episode 2 ~ Zombie Power The episode starts with Dune on Explosion Island. She is waiting and is bored. She is hungry and really wants to eat something. At the set team Light is annoyed by Daphne. Daphne is really mean to everyone and they are not longer happy with it so they wanna vote for her. But Daphne is also one of the strongest players of the team.A few minutes later everyone is scared and afraid. Cause the zombies walks to the set. The two teams has to look out for it cause if they are caught by the zombies they are out of the challenge. Ellen wants to put flowers on the zombies. Daphne knows if she does that she will be caught by the zombies. Sylvester says she has to do it and she is caught by a zombie. Daphne creaps out to him and is really angry now. At team Camera's, Boy is talking with Mary-Ann. He kinda likes her and Mary-Ann looks always to Boy. She is in love with him. And she wants him as boyfriend but she doesnt want to ask. But after all Mary-Ann and Boy wins for their team. And they are so happy. No elimination ceremony. Team Light has a elimination ceremony. It's water vs. fire now. Cause Daphne is really angry and the other team players too. But who is the person that has to leave? That is a secret for now. Chris explains a thing. How more chris statues you get on elimination ceremonies how more change you have to survive the merge game. But the person that is voted off is Daphne. Daphne has to go to the Explosion Island to battle Dune. Will she win it? Episode 3 ~ The Dramatic Movie At Explosion Island the battle starts between Daphne and Dune. It's exciting cause who will win it. The challenge: a balanca beam. The person that can stand longer then the other will win the battle. The other has to go home. Daphne is acting mean to Dune but Dune wins the battle. Daphne is going home and Dune stays.Everyone can see the duel on the set. And they are happy to see that Daphne lost the battle. Much drama and that is the theme of today. Drama! The two teams has to do two Dutch drama shows. Team Light has 'Kees & Co' and team Camera 'New Kids'. At team Camera, George isnt doing anything cause he thinks New Kids is bad for you. Everyone laughs about him. Princess is looking at the camera every time. And that is really annoying. Boy talks with Alexa and likes her. Mary-Ann doesnt see anything. At the other team everything is doing fine. And maybe they will win the challenge. And yes they did! Team Light wins! Everyone receives a chris statue except George and Princess. They are in the bottom two. George didnt do anything in the challenge and Princess was doing like a princess. But Princess is still the princess of the show cause the Princess is safe for tonight. George is voted off and he isnt really angry. He smiles and goes away. Boy talks a little bit with Pink and he looks interessted in her. But Pink not. Mary-Ann sees it and thinks about it. What can it be? Episode 4 ~ Bring The Action It's Dune vs. George. George is really nice to Dune and Dune is happy. Both arent doing their best but Dune wins the battle again. Dune is really happy but feels sad for George. George leaves the island and is going to his childs. At the set Chris tells everyone about the challenge. The two teams has to fight to each other in a action movie. With toy guns they have to shoot to the other team. Then you get points. The team with the most points will win the challenge. Alexa is really annoying and cant do anything right. Princess is shooted 100 times. Pink is playing really good and is in the game. Boy and Daniel are doing their best too, but not that good as Pink. In the other team everyone is working together. And it works cause they won the challenge. Team Light is really happy but team Camera has to go to the elimination ceremony. Boy and Daniel are talking to each other. Mary-Ann talks with them too. They wanna vote for Pink cause she is too strong and she will be really hard in the merge. Princess and Pink talks about Alexa. She is so annoying she has to go. The two girls talks with Daniel too. But is Daniel voting Alexa or Pink? Both girls are in the bottom two and Pink is the person that is voted out. She cries and dont understand why she is eliminated. The two boys explains it. Princess is really angry. Episode 5 ~ Fairy, Prince and the Beast! The sun shines and Pink is going to Dune on Explosion Island. The two huggs each other cause they are best friends. It's hard for them to battle against each other. But Pink and Dune wants to win both. So they are doing their best. And Dune wins again. Pink is eliminated. Dune is kind of happy. Dune has a special reward. She can make the new teams. Team Camera: Mary-Ann, Freddy, Berry, Princess, Philippe and Boy. Team Light: Alexa, Daniel, Sylvester, Ellen, Savannah and Thunder. The challenge is a fairytale. Both camps has to make a fairytale castle and have to make a story with it. Two has to play in it. Team Camera makes that Princess is kidnapped. She is in the castle. Freddy has to rescue her and he did. Team Light makes Belle and the Beast. But it's totally a copy. So Team Camera wins. Finally. When team Light is walking to the elimination ceremony, Chris runs to them. With special news. Nobody is going home tonight. Someone destroyed the votes. But nobody knows who it is. Chris is in a bad mood and dont want to vote another time. And everyone doesnt know for who they have to vote. So it's a non elimination evening! Party! Episode 6 ~ Schooling Twist It's morning. Sylvester sits at a table and looks to Freddy and Berry. They are strange. Sylvester knows one thing nobody knows. He was the destroyer of the votes last time. And he is angry it didnt worked. Alexa is really annoying. Team Camera feels weak, they have to win more challenges. Chris tells them the new challenge. A school movie. The two teams has to make a movie about a school. Study etc. Team Light makes a plan. Chris looks angry to Sylvester. Nobody knows why. But Sylvester does... At team Camera, Boy is looking to Princess all of the time. Mary-Ann is getting angry about it. Maybe they will fall in love with each other. Princess is doing as a princess same as always. But it's gonna be annoying. The movie of Team Camera is really bad. So they lose. Thunder and Savannah had the right idea. The Elimination Ceremony... team Light has to come as well. Chris tells everyone that not one person is going home tonight but two! Sylvester is disqualified for now. But he can get a second change if he wins the battle. And the second person is Boy or Princess. Both are in the bottom two. But Princess is voted out so she is going to home. Home? Explosion Island!!! Elimination table 1: Alexa was supossed to be voted out but someone destroyed the votes. Chris was in a bad mood so he doesnt wanted to vote again. * WIN: This camper won the challenge for their team. * WIN: This camper won the challenge for themselves only. * WIN: Was apart of the winning team. * IN: Was safe during the elimination ceremony. * LOW: Was on the bottom two during the elimination ceremony. * OUT: This camper was voted off or eliminated. * OUT: This camper was eliminated. * DISQ: This camper was disqualified from the competition. * QUIT: This camper leaved the island for a personal reason. * EX.: This camper lost the battle on Explosion Island. * SV.: This camper won the battle on Explosion Island. Trivia * Same as previous season there are 16 contestants. * Same as the real Total Drama Series the second season is a Action theme. * Chris is still the host and Shawn the co-host. * Dune is the first contestant that has to go to Explosion Island. ** She was also the only main friendly person with Boy and Pink. Category:Competition stories Category:Explosion Series